Birthday Psycho
by cherry lips1288
Summary: cerita singkat tentang rencana jongin untuk Kyungsoo /KAISOO/KADI/KAI/KYUNGSOO/YAOI/BXB/BL/ONESHOOT


**07.33 AM, 12Januari 202x**

Kelopak mata indah, dengan bulu mata mempesona bibir _cherry lips_ yang sedikit terbuka membuat wajah seorang _Do Kyungsoo_ sangat imut saat tidur. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitar ruangan kamar yg sedikit terpancar sinar mentari pagi.

' _eungh'_ , lenguhnya merentangkan badan yg semula tertidur dengan tubuh menyamping. Tangannya ia rentangkan kesamping tempat tidur mencari sosok yg tadi malam memeluknya dengan hangat. _kosong._ Itu yg tangannya ia rasakan.

"kemana _jonginnie?_ "ucapnya mendudukkan badannya sesekali mengucek matanya dan sesekali mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. _oh kau tau itu sangatlah imut!._ Kakinya ia langkahkan ke kamar mandi untuk menyuci muka sehabis itu ia akan mencari jongin, _mungkin di balkon apartemen atau di dapur?_ pikir Kyungsoo.

" _jongin?"_ kepalanya melongok ke daun pintu. Melihat ruang tengah yg nampak sepi dan _gelap?_ _kenapa horden jendela tidak dibuka jika jongin sudah bangun?_

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, ruangan sekitar nampak remang karna terhalang horden yg menutupi jendela besar apartemennya. _kemana jongin pergi?_ batinnya lagi.

' _cklek'_

Kyungsoo mencoba menghidupkan lampu tapi tidak menyala.

" _huh??_ apa listrik padam? tidak biasanya",

tiba tiba terdengar dentingan antara dua pisau yg sedang diasah dari arah dapur, terdengar sangat ngilu di telinga dan cukup membuat diri Kyungsoo takut melangkah.

" _jongin?_ apa kau yg berada di dapurPanggilnya seraya mengendap endap menuju dapur takut kalau kalau itu bukan _jongin-nya_ karna... _bukankah tadi dia sudah memanggil jongin berulang kali? padahal jarak kamar dan dapur tidaklah begitu jauh._

 _'sling, sling, sling'_ gesekan antara pisau dengan pisau semakin keras dan cepat membuat Kyungsoo yg berhenti sejenak merapat ke dinding menjadi tegang, ia teringat dengan film yg pernah ia tonton.

 _"jongin,_ jangan memainkan pisau seperti itu, aku teringat dengan film _psikopat kau tahu?" ,_

keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi Kyungso, sungguh ia merasakan ketakutan. Ketakutannya menjadi besar saat tangannya menyentuh dinding yg ternyata terdapat bercak darah. _apa ini? kumohon jongin kau dimana?_ bibir bawahnya mulai ia gigit.

Gesekan ngilu antar dua pisau telah berhenti bergantian dengan desisan kesakitan seseorang. _desisan itu? itu jongin! a.. apa yg terjadi sebenarnya?_

" _haha apa tiga tusukan di dinding begitu menyakitkan? "_ ucap seseorang dengan suara berat dan menyeramkan. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan dan tangis. tubuh nya merosot ke lantai yg dingin. terisak dalam diam. _aa a.. apa.. apa yg sebenarnya terjadi disini? ada apa dengan jongin?_. Kyungsoo tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya lagi jejak titik darah itu mengarah kedapur membuat ketakutannya makin menjadi.

" _Akh!!!!",_ itu jeritan jongin , air mata Kyungsoo makin deras memilukan. _apa jongin dibunuh? tidaak mungkin kumohon ini mimpi bukan?_ Tangannya mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat helaian rambut hitam itu rontok disela jarinya.

" _haha puas sudah aku membunuhmu! dasar orang orang tak berguna! aku akan membantai semua orang di aparteman ini, haha!"_ ucap seseorang itu dengan keras.

Kyungsoo makin ketakutan tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan. isakannya lolos begitu saja membuat suara.

" _siapa disana?!"_

 _"hiks hiks_ Jo.. jonginnie tidak... kumohon jangan bunuh aku... tidak.. jonginnie sudah kau bunuh ... kenapa kau membunuhnya? _hiks huks huks" ,_ Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas di selingi tangisan yg sangat kacau dirinya terlihat sangat tidak berdaya. Kepalanya ia masukan ke dalam sela lutut yg ia lekuk.

 _'srekk srekk'_ terdengar suara horden yg di tarik membuat cahaya matahari masuk kedalam.membut tubuh Kyungsoo yg meringkuk terkena sinarnya yg hangat. ia masih menangis sesenggukan dan terus meracau.

 _'jongin.. jongin.. tidak tidak hiks hiks'_

 _"sayang~ happy birthday" ,_ bisik seseorang. Kepala Kyungsoo seketika terangkat menampilkan mata sembab dan dengan hidung yg memerah lucu. Dihadapannya kini terlihat Jongin yg memakai kemeja _baby pink_ dan dengan rambut yg ia sisir keatas membuat jidat seksinya tereksposㅡ _oh dan jangan lupa dua kancing teratas yg sengaja ia buka._ Jauh dari yang Kyungsoo bayangkan, tidak ada darah di tubuh Jongin sama sekali yang ada malah aroma mint yg _cool._

 _"nini.."_ ,ucapnya tertegun. Jongin masih menampilkan senyum manis seolah olah tidak terjadi apapun. _memang bukan?_

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong jongin memeluknya hingga jongin yg berjongkok menyamakan Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit oleng tapi untung saja ia menyangga dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo terisak di pelukan jongin.

 _"jonginnie.. kau selamat hiks kau tidak mati hiks hiks"_ pelukannya semakin erat ia menangis di dada jongin dengan sesenggukan.

"tidak _sayangku_ tidak, maaf telah membuatmu takut, aku hanya mengerjaimu, _oh jangan menangis_ maaf aku salah aku telah keterlaluan _ssshh uljima.."_ , jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya mengusap sayang punggung serta rambut _kekasihnya_ mencoba menenangkan. sesekali mengecup kepalanya.

" _hiks la ..lalu ini apa?" ,_ pelukannya dari jongin ia lepaskan dan menunjukan tangan yg terdapat cairan merah . _sekali lagi itu terlihat imut! oh please dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang memberi tahu ibunya bahwa tangannya terluka. How cuteTT_

"itu hanya pewarna", jawab jongin menahan untuk tidak membawa tubuh itu ke kamar sekarang juga.

" _ish!_ kau menakutiku, aku sangat takut!" ,bibirnya yg sehabis menangis itu menjadi sedikit lebih tebal dan sekarang _lihatlah bibir itu sangat lebih lucu menggoda saja untuk dicium_ Batin jongin.

Tangannya membawa wajah Kyungsoo dan menangkupkan di sisi pipi bulat Kyungsoo. wajahnya ia dekatkan dan

' _cup'_

 _jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo gemas._ _"hei hei_ _yak! jongin!!_ kita sudah berdiri menunggu kalian dan dengan kue tar sebesar ini apa kau pikir tanganku ini tidak pegal apa?!! _ish!"_ , teriak baekhyun dan _sumpah_ suaranya membuat jongin ingin memasukan sesuatu yg besar. _seperti penis chanyeol mungkin. ups._

Dibelakang mereka kini berdiri 10 orang dengan membawa hadiah dan juga balon balon lucu mereka memang berniat untuk memberi kejutan untuk Kyungsoo. Chanbaek dengan masing masing kue tarㅡ _yg satunya berniat untuk jongin, karna mereka terlalu malas untuk memberi kejutan untuk jongin karna ia pasti tidak akan terkejut seperti waktu lalu dan membuat usaha menakuti jongin dengan hantu sia sia, ah lebih baik lupakan saja karena sekarang ini baekhyun sudah bertanduk._

hunhan dengan balon lucunya, terdapat banyak bentuk terutama bentuk kepala beruang dan penguin.

chenmin dengan _confetti tembaknya_ dan sulay dengan masing masing kado besarnya _oh jangan lupa dengan_ kristao karena mereka hanya membawa tubuh mereka, _ya tangan kosong, tidak membawa apa apa._ _oh, tidak jangan anggap mereka ttidak melakukan apapun karna krislah orang yg dengan '_ suara berat' _itu dan tao yg membuat warna merah itu pagi pagi buta. mereka sangat berjasa kawan..._ Selanjutnya acara pun dimulai dari tiup lilin sampai acara _mari habiskan makanan disini, karena jarang jarang jongin memberi makan sebanyak ini pada mereka._

jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di ruang tv dengan sofa besar milik jonginㅡ _tidak milik jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya._ aku ke dapur dulu jongin" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya berdehem dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.Jongin yg melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur menatapnya aneh karena Kyungsoo sempat terhuyung dengan memegang kepalanya. Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya dan benar saja wajahnya telihat pucat.

" _sayang,_ kau tidak apa apa? kau sangat pucat pipi mu merah dan hangat, kita kedokter ya?" , ucap jongin.

"tidak, mungkin dengan meminum obat dan tidur aku akan merasa lebih baik", ucap Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum

"baiklah, ini pasti gara gara kau menangis ketakutan, maafkan aku", ucap jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan mengecup dahi nya dengan sayang. Mereka berpelukan lama melupakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus minum obat. Jongin yg memeluk Kyungsoo mulai menggoyangkan tubuh mereka, mengalun lembut mencoba menenangkan si mungil yg berada di pelukannya. mata Kyungsoo terpejam nyaman.

 _"jja~_ minum obat mu dan tidurlah"

"tapi sebenarnya aku belum mandi _jonginnie~"_ Kyungsoo mendongak memperlihatkan cengirannya kepkepada Jongin. _lihatlah pipi nya mengembang oh Tuhan ini imut yang sangat keterlaluan!_ batin Jongin.

' _cup'_

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kembali, dan berbisik di depan bibir _kekasihnya_ "apa kau ingin aku mandikan?" ,seringainya.

pipi Kyungsoo memerah sempurna. Jongin yang tidak tahan akan gemasnya kekasihnya itu langsung menyambar bibir _cherry_ Kyungsoo mengecup matanya lalu hidungnya lalu beralih lagi ke bibir kenyal Kyungsoo mengulum mengecap dan semakin lama semakin ganas berperang lidah.

 **END.**


End file.
